


Plasmolysis

by Kay_Pluto



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_Pluto/pseuds/Kay_Pluto
Summary: -雪落玫瑰&灯火通铭-ABO，A谷→O煊←A铭-瞎编的同居设定，团综录制结束当晚的故事





	Plasmolysis

晚上胡文煊到家已经是十一点了，师铭泽说还要回趟公司办点事，谷蓝帝和他两个人先回的家。  
一进门胡文煊就不行了，灯也不开摸着黑就倒进沙发里。谷蓝帝在他后面关上门，边换鞋边打开客厅的灯。闭着眼也能感觉到亮度的变化，胡文煊抬起手搁在脑门儿上，听见谷蓝帝走过去的声音。他一动不动地瘫了会儿，感觉有点迷糊，也不是困，就是累；身体想休息，精神静不下来，脑子里嗡嗡直响，拥挤的记忆碎片式地从眼前滑过。谷蓝帝放下包先去厨房烧上水，刷了两下手机看时间差不多又去餐厅拿杯子。等他端着两杯水回到沙发前胡文煊还是一样的姿势靠在那里，谷蓝帝把那个画着小狐狸的马克杯放在他面前的茶几上，在沙发另一头坐下：“先喝点水，回房间再睡。”胡文煊隔了一会儿才转了下头，醒不过来似的挣扎着坐直了，伸手去拿水：“没睡。就是累。”声音都是哑的。谷蓝帝把杯子轻轻放到一旁，点开微信看群消息。他今天早上是第一个被叫起来的，中午趁着拍摄间隙小睡了一会儿还是累的不行，现在也困了，但还不想睡。刚打开微博他就感觉到旁边有什么东西，看了一眼发现胡文煊不知道什么时候蹭过来了。“…让我靠会儿。”嘴上说着人已经黏上来圈着他的一只胳膊，侧脸压在他锁骨的位置，也不嫌硌。本来谷蓝帝看他今天累了特意没挨着他坐，安抚地反手拍拍他也没当回事儿。又过了几分钟他才意识到周围的空气稍稍有点发烫。“煊？”谷蓝帝摸了摸他的脸，确实在发热，凑近了闻也有一点甜味出来，“煊，醒醒。”胡文煊还是隔了几秒才有反应，睁开眼还在迷迷糊糊往他身上挤，鼻尖蹭过腺体猫一样拱了拱：“嗯……？”“你怎么发情了？”谷蓝帝耐心地把他从自己身上扒下来扶正了，就这么一会儿他自己都出了点汗，信息素也有点跑出来和胡文煊身上的香味混在一起。“不知道……本来好像过几天，累的吧。”胡文煊心不在焉地拉开他扶着自己的手，看样子还想往他身上蹭，“你帮我？”

师铭泽一进门就看见胡文煊在扒谷蓝帝的房门，乍一看有些摸不着头脑，下一秒就感觉到封闭空间里不正常的信息素浓度。甜腻的香味撩拨着师铭泽疲惫的神经，他皱了皱眉：“你是不是提早了？”“……你回来啦？”胡文煊刚发现似的回过头，甩开谷蓝帝的房门往玄关走，“好像是早了三四天……”太甜了，师铭泽单脚站在地上一手撑着柜子一手拉开鞋带，没空把橡皮糖一样往自己身上黏的胡文煊扒下去，有点危险地晃了两下：“你等等，要倒了要倒了……”胡文煊不理他，闭着眼睛目的明确地搂着他的脖子整个人挂上去，不停蹭着他颈侧的腺体。师铭泽终于换完了鞋，半拖半抱着把胡文煊弄到沙发上，他还是不愿意下来，非得黏着人。师铭泽没办法，这人呼吸滚烫地贴上来，没几分钟他都觉得自己的腺体也开始发烫。谷蓝帝的卧室敞开着，门刚才就被胡文煊扒开了，里面灯是黑的也不像有人的样子。师铭泽怕他就这么睡过去，拍拍他的脸想把人拉起来：“谷蓝帝呢？”  
提起谷蓝帝胡文煊就生气，这人说去洗澡让他等一下，可他洗澡也太慢了！胡文煊本来迷迷糊糊在床上抱着枕头，等到后来受不了了，跑出来窝到沙发上谷蓝帝之前坐过的地方，那点信息素残留完全不够看的，很快就被他自己的盖掉了，他只能烦躁地去扒谷蓝帝的房门打算借床单被子什么的一用，正巧这时候师铭泽回来了。这么大一活人在面前摆着胡文煊怎么可能委屈自己一个人抱着一堆布料在床上等，转头就抱住师铭泽要他的信息素。  
“洗澡呢。”他还把脸埋在衣服里，声音听起来闷闷的。师铭泽这才听见主卧里隐隐约约的水声。当初租这个房子的时候出于年龄和性别考虑师铭泽和谷蓝帝一致决定把朝南带浴室的主卧让给胡文煊，他笑眯眯的也没推辞；看样子这家伙发情那会儿自己不在家他已经找了谷蓝帝，他现在怎么又往自己身上爬？  
“那你今天想找谁？”  
这个问题倒是把胡文煊问懵了，这段时间他的发情期基本都是找师铭泽或者谷蓝帝解决，是谁主要看时机场合。可现在谷蓝帝在他房间里洗澡，师铭泽也有点被撩起来了……后颈一阵阵发烫，身上也有一点感觉，胡文煊放弃思考，不管不顾地舔了舔师铭泽看起来已经有些明显的腺体：“你们俩一起吧。”  
一起？师铭泽挑了挑眉，这个答案他都没想过，还是胡文煊胆子够大。  
师铭泽一直都清楚自己对胡文煊是什么想法，他知道谷蓝帝也清楚。说实话他不介意胡文煊在他们两个之间转悠，横竖也转出不去；相比之下谷蓝帝的态度就有些暧昧，他不是那么好看透的人。但师铭泽猜测他和自己差的不会太远。胡文煊今天的选择他倒是无所谓……那谷蓝帝呢？  
胆大妄为的那个好像根本没意识到自己说了什么，一心一意扑在Alpha肩颈那一小块泛红凸起的皮肤上，整个要钻进去的架势。不是胡文煊不想克制，用他的话说这玩意儿比毒/品还上瘾 ，每次发情刚开始都会疯狂地想要Alpha的信息素，生理本能根本没法控制 。他偶尔会让师铭泽有一种错觉，好像自己是什么大型信息素源，尤其是被他这样抱着猛吸的时候。师铭泽回过神觉得不能放任他这样黏在自己身上，他都开始用啃的了！兔牙轻轻磨蹭着，说不上疼，但师铭泽有点怕留下痕迹。他也不准备忍了，把胡文煊拉起来直接在他嘴上咬了一口。“……你干什么！”毕竟显眼的地方，他咬得不重，可能那块儿毛细血管比较多，这么一下还是直接红了。胡文煊后知后觉舔了舔嘴唇，一会儿没喝水又有点干。这么一来他基本上就是跪坐在师铭泽腿上的姿势，一只手把人外套扒下来半边，T恤领口都被拽歪了。师铭泽有点想笑，伸手按着胡文煊的后颈亲上去，一个结结实实的吻。其实胡文煊不怎么喜欢接吻，但是亲起来很黏糊，现在也是，闭着眼睛很投入的样子。这个吻持续的时间有点长，等两个人终于分开胡文煊都有点喘，低着头不知道在想什么，身上好像更烫了。师铭泽不管其他的，直接伸手从他牛仔裤的裤腰后面摸进去。胡文煊偏了下头喘得更厉害了，难受地动了动。师铭泽想想这样有点粗糙，抽出手拉了他一把：“去床上。”  
胡文煊一边从沙发上爬下来一边把外套甩到地上，拽着他的袖子往自己房间走，中间踩到裤脚绊了一下，还好及时扶住床沿转身摔进被子里。师铭泽被他带了一下跟着倒下去，压得胡文煊“唔”了一声，看样子是没压疼，自己躺着笑得不明不白。  
浴室的水声停了。师铭泽直起腰把只剩一半挂在身上的外套脱下去，然后是皮带，金属扣砸到地毯上发出闷闷的响声。胡文煊很自觉地在扒自己的牛仔裤，小腿蹭着一点点踢下去。师铭泽俯下身亲他，一只手从T恤下摆摸进去。他是真的瘦，肚子上那块儿都没什么肉，往上一点就能摸到形状明显的肋骨。不知道摸到哪儿了还是感觉到了，胡文煊忽然别开脸喘了一声，又甜又黏，半截舌头还伸在外面。师铭泽看他这样脑子就有点热，手隔着最后一层布料覆上关键部位，他前面都有点起来了，向后还能感觉到一点潮气。他摸得太直接，胡文煊仰起脸一副想叫没叫出来的样子，睁开眼刚好看见浴室的门从里面被打开。  
谷蓝帝一直都不觉得自己洗澡很慢，明明是他们太快了！他还把头发吹到差不多八九分干才出来，一开门就被混杂在一起的信息素糊了一脸。胡文煊裤子脱到一半，T恤也被掀上去，搂着师铭泽的脖子闭眼装死。谷蓝帝在原地站了几秒有点想笑：“我是不是可以回去睡觉了？”  
“他说一起，”师铭泽没回头看他，“你要回去睡觉我也不介意。”谷蓝帝真的笑了，走到床边低头在胡文煊嘴角亲了一下：“还真敢说啊，忘了你白天干什么了？”

-tbc

**Author's Note:**

> D5 never ends.


End file.
